La troisième rose
by iloveharlock
Summary: Quand on ne s'attend plus à rien, on peut avoir la plus belle des surprises - même si dans un premier temps, l'emballage peut laisser perplexe. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une finalité, alors que ce n'était que le commencement.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Longue et fine, la brise légère agitant ses courtes boucles blondes, Karémyne rejoignit son père sur la terrasse où il prenait son petit déjeuner.

Entre les œufs et les toasts, Dankest Skendromme pianotait sur son ordinateur, en vacances mais ne lâchant pas des yeux les chantiers navals qui avaient fait sa renommée et sa fortune.

La jeune femme eut un signe de tête en direction de l'immense vaisseau vert qui, la veille, avait écrasé une partie du parc en se posant en catastrophe, laissant une profonde tranchée dans son sillage.

- Tu as déjà mobilisé nos équipes de réparations, remarqua-t-elle en prenant place et en buvant le lait fraise qu'on venait de lui servir.

- Bien sûr, grinça le géant aux longs cheveux blancs. Plus vite son vaisseau sera remis en état, plus vite son capitaine déguerpira !

- Il sait que tu diriges les chantiers navals les plus connus de l'Union Galactique ?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'échanger des propos. Je n'ai d'ailleurs rien à dire à ce corbeau ambulant qui ne sait faire que tirer la tronche.

- En matière de sale caractère, je pense que tu sauras être à la hauteur ! rit Karémyne en rajoutant du sel sur ses œufs au miroir.

- Oui, je sais me défendre, sourit Dankest. Désolé de déjà te parler boulot, ma chérie, mais as-tu pu avancer dans les plans du Sherdelt ?

- J'ai planché une bonne partie de la nuit sur la passerelle de ce cargo de transport. J'ai inversé les consoles de navigation et de communications, c'est beaucoup plus ergonomique ainsi. La réunion avec la compagnie marchande est toujours prévue pour mercredi ?

- En effet. Ta présentation sera prête ?

- Sans souci, papa.

A un troisième café, Karémyne reporta son attention vers l'_Arcadia_.

- On ne devrait pas l'inviter ?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il tape suffisamment l'incruste ainsi ? gronda Dankest. Tu te rends compte qu'il dirige tellement mal son vaisseau qu'il a failli décapiter les plus hautes cheminées du Manoir ?

- Il les a évitées de justesse. Il n'y a que son vaisseau qui a morflé. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a évité le pire.

- Va dire ça aux brigades de jardinage ! Il leur faudra des semaines pour remettre le parc en état une fois qu'on l'aura vidé de cette épave.

- Toi, ça t'amuse d'avoir un os à ronger, gloussa Karémyne.

- Ce serait en ce cas un caprice bien coûteux. Car je doute qu'il règle la facture que je lui présenterai !

- Ta mauvaise foi invraisemblable, papa ! s'amusa encore sa fille unique. Tu paierais une fortune pour qu'il dégage encore plus vite !

- Tu me connais trop bien, fit-il tendrement en se levant déposant au passage un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

* * *

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'était comme à son habitude rendu dans la salle de l'Ame de son vaisseau.

- Pourquoi ça ne semble pas te réjouir que nous disposions pour la première fois de notre vie de plusieurs équipes d'ingénieurs pointus et disposant de matériel à la pointe de la technologie pour nous remettre en état ?

- Tu as toujours entièrement suffit à la situation. Et le temps a beau passer, tu es le meilleur ingénieur que je connaisse. Tous ces blancs-becs ne savent rien de l'_Arcadia_. Sans compter que cela fait beaucoup trop de monde à bord et qu'il m'est particulièrement désagréable de les laisser accéder à tes systèmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai à l'œil. D'ailleurs, quelque chose me souffle que notre charmant hôte ne veuille qu'une chose : que nous mettions les voiles ! Crois-moi, il n'a nullement l'intention de faire procéder à un sabotage qui nous retarderait ici !

- Tu n'as pas tort… Ce Skendromme est vraiment désagréable au possible.

- Tu as saccagé son parc…

- Ca aurait pu être pire.

- Tu as redressé de justesse au tout dernier moment. Sinon, effectivement, cet endroit ne serait plus que ruines. Il y a Clio qui t'appelle depuis la passerelle, avertit ensuite Toshiro.

- Que veux-tu, Clio ? interrogea le pirate balafré.

- Nous avons une visiteuse. Elle voudrait te parler.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

- Sois donc un peu plus aimable, pria Toshiro. Nous sommes chez elle, je te le rappelle. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer hier : tu lui fais très peur !

- Nous ne nous sommes même pas croisés, protesta Albator, vexé.

- C'est toi, insista Toshiro. Ce que tu dégages. Tu es un pirate et tu as déboulé dans son petit monde rose bonbon avec toute la fureur de ton passé.

- Comme si j'allais pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit à ce que je suis. Dirige-la donc vers ici, nous serons loin de toute l'agitation des équipes de réparations.

Apercevoir une autre silhouette féminine rassura Karémyne, même si au second regard le visage sans bouche et les yeux d'or en amande de Clio lui semblaient finalement assez inquiétants, tout comme l'était l'homme en noir à côté d'elle que sa venue dérangeait visiblement !

- On m'a autorisée à monter à bord, capitaine Albator, commença-t-elle.

- Et vous êtes… ? fit froidement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Karémyne Skendromme. Je suis la fille de Dankest. Je suis venue voir où en étaient les équipes.

- Et en quoi êtes-vous qualifiée pour se faire ?

- Je suis ingénieur et je travaille à la section conception de vaisseaux des chantiers navals de mon père. Si vous me le permettez, je ferai la liaison entre les équipes et mon père.

- J'ai le choix ?

- Disons que l'avantage, pour vous, c'est que votre vaisseau sera plus rapidement remis en état et vous pourrez repartir.

- Je vois que nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce dernier point, persifla Albator. Je vous promets de dégager dès que ce sera possible.

- Je l'espère bien ! Mais, d'ici là, mon père et moi serions honorés de vous recevoir à dîner ?

- Ca m'étonnerait…

- Pouvons-nous compter sur vous, capitaine ?

- Je ne quitte jamais mon vaisseau. Je vous laisse circuler à votre guise.

- Tu devrais accepter, glissa Toshiro une fois que la jeune femme fut sortie, Clio approuvant également de la tête.

- Vos avis ne sont pas requis !

Il eut néanmoins un petit rire, tenant davantage du ricanement.

- Elle semble avoir du caractère. Je ne pensais qu'elle oserait revenir.

- Elle était tout aussi morte de peur qu'hier, mais elle voulait remplir sa tâche.

- Du moment que ça la tient éloignée de moi.

- Ca m'étonnerait, s'amusa Toshiro alors que son ami quittait à son tour la salle.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

- Des jours et des jours durant, Albator avait vu Karémyne parcourir l'_Arcadia_ de sa proue à sa poupe, non pas houspillant les équipes de réparations mais en suivant chaque étape de travail.

La jeune femme avait étudié tous les points défectueux de l'antique vaisseau pirate, en avait ordonné les réfections et passait des heures, de jour comme de nuit, à en comprendre le fonctionnement.

- Ce vaisseau est hors d'âge !

- Je l'ai remarqué du premier coup d'œil, avoua Dankest. Il ne devrait même plus être en état de voler… et pourtant, vu sa puissance de feu, il doit demeurer redoutable. J'ai hâte qu'il quitte notre sol.

Une bonne en robe noire, tablier et coiffe de neige, se présenta.

- Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ est là, annonça-t-elle.

- Je l'ai invité à dîner, renseigna Karémyne, devant la mine outrée de son père. Nous sommes ses hôtes !

- Et il est dès lors notre invité ! rétorqua simplement Karémyne. Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepte mon invitation.

- Du moment que tu en restes là, et pour ma part c'est déjà trop, remarqua Dankest. Tu vas le supporter, toute une soirée ?

- Il me terrorise… Et il me fascine… J'ai cru qu'il allait ma jeter à me venue à son bord. Et pourtant, il m'a laissée superviser les réparations… Il me donne entière liberté de déplacement.

- C'est uniquement parce que tu ne représentes rien pour lui. Les compresseurs de sa salle des machines sont arrivés ?

- Oui. Je sais. Ils pourront être connectés, autant que possible, à ses systèmes hors d'âge. Il n'y a que toi pour faire en sorte que cela fonctionne.

- Toshiro et moi sauront faire en sorte que cela colle. Je l'aime beaucoup, ce Toshiro !

- L'Ame de cet homme est effectivement immortelle, reconnut Dankest. Et son génie intact. Cet Albator a de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Extérieurement, son vaisseau accuse l'âge, mais il damnerait le pion aux Wirds de la Flotte de l'Union tout juste sortis de nos même chantiers navals – et intérieurement, il est de toute beauté – je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour avoir plus de temps pour l'étudier.

- Je t'en ferai rapport, papa, si tu le désires.

- Non, je ne me suis jamais conduit aussi bassement. Aide-le à repartir, Karémyne, mais ne trahis rien de plus. Sur notre planète neutre, nous n'avons pas à le livrer. Qu'il décolle, c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

- Allons l'accueillir en ce cas, conclut Karémyne.

Dankest eut un petit rire.

- Tu t'es faites bien belle, mon cœur.

- Comme toujours, quand nous avons un invité.

- Tu t'es faites très belle, insista Dankest.

- Me savoir dans une jolie robe me rend sûre de moi.

Dankest se contenta d'un autre petit rire.

* * *

Comme dans un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose, Albator vit une jeune femme à la trentaine resplendissante descendre d'un monumental escalier, la robe longue et légère autour de sa silhouette fine, joliment drapée et nullement décolletée sur le devant ou le dos.

- Mon père et moi sommes honorés de vous recevoir, capitaine.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit… Je ne pensais pas venir, ajouta le pirate en tenue crème sous son manteau café.

- Nous étions certains que vous ne viendriez pas, mais votre couvert était dressé. Bienvenue.

A la surprise de Karémyne, une main dans le dos, son invité s'inclina pour prendre la sienne et approcher ses lèvres de la sienne en un impeccable baisemain.

- Madame.

Karémyne se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles mais se reprit le temps qu'il se redresse face à elle.

- Mon père ne sera pas présent, le travail…

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il dirigeait un chantier naval.

- Un empire, serait plus exact. Sans le savoir, vous êtes bien tombé, capitaine, au propre comme au figuré ! Il va vous remettre en état de voler en moins de deux !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui… Vous êtes très belle.

- Oui, je sais ! Contente que vous l'appréciiez ! Il semble qu'en dépit de tout, vous soyez de notre monde…

- D'un monde, d'un autre, est-ce que cela importe. Vous êtes belle et fraîche, un instant de douceur dans mon monde.

- J'espère que vous vous régalerez également du menu !

- Je serai en bonne compagnie, ne put se retenir de lâcher Albator.

- Et moi à l'autre bout d'une longue table !

- Madame est servie, annonça le majordome.

En parfait gentilhomme, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ lui tendit sa main pour l'escorter.

- …

- Je peux me comporter comme le pire des soudards, je ne le nierais pas, mais ce n'est pas ce que je ressens envers vous, Mlle Skendromme.

- Quels sont vos sentiments ?

- Des sensations oubliées, que j'ai peur d'avoir à nouveau… Il faut que je reparte au plus vite !

- En ce cas, profitons de ce repas. Je doute que vous en ayiez de tels à votre bord !

- Masu a beau faire de son mieux, nous n'avons pas de tels mets, reconnut le pirate balafré en prenant place à table alors que l'on servait un assortiment de mousses de poissons et qu'il flairait une volaille farcie avec les effluves délicates de légumes fraîchement préparés à la vapeur.

Son toast servi encore chaud, il demeura un moment interdit, dans une salle et un repas qui le ramenait à son adolescence, un temps quasiment oublié.

- Heiligenstadt… Et, ici, ce présent… Merci pour ce cadeau, Mme Skendromme. Je l'emporterai précieusement, le moment venu.

Karémyne rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et, baissant la tête, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule !

Au second baisemain, son hôte prenant congé, Karémyne ressentit une sensation de trop peu, de vide, mais étant en même temps reconnaissante qu'il n'y ait aucun autre geste plus appuyé.

- Bon retour à votre vaisseau, capitaine.

- Toshiro supervisera vos prochaines inspections, Mlle Skendromme. Nous repartirons dès que possible, passez le message à votre père.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Avant mon départ, ce sera à moi de vous recevoir à mon bord. Masu fera de son mieux, sauf si Mi-Kun et Tori-San lui volent tout sur ses fourneaux !

- ?

- Le chat et l'oiseau du bord.

Karémyne éclata d'un rire frais.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

La relative bonne entente entre l'invité surprise et ses hôtes obligés n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Stimulée par le défi de remettre l'_Arcadia_ en état, Karémyne avait laissé son naturel l'emporter et s'était lancée dans des innovations, certes nécessaires et certaines même plus que judicieuses, mais ignorant quelle déferlante en retour elle allait s'attirer.

- C'est quoi, ce foutoir ? siffla Albator alors que sur l'un des écrans de son bureau Toshiro avait fait défiler le listing des modifications et autres nouveautés planifiées par l'héritière des chantiers navals.

- Cette jeune femme est pleine d'idées.

- Qu'elle ne les applique pas à l'_Arcadia_, ton chef d'œuvre est parfait comme il est, comme il l'a toujours été ! Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ces changements ? !

- Il y a là-dedans quelques suggestions intéressantes… reconnut Toshiro.

- Je refuse que l'on me change mon système de navigation ! aboya encore le pirate balafré.

- Disons qu'il doit y avoir des choses que l'on puisse négocier, fit encore Toshiro.

- Je ne négocie jamais. De quoi elle se mêle, cette greluche tout juste sortie de sa maison de poupées ? On lui demande de nous remettre en état de voler, pas d'envahir le bord avec sa technologie !

- Il me semblait pourtant que le courant était bien passé entre vous deux, glissa Clio.

- Ne confonds pas politesse et entente, se récria encore Albator. Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire peur plus qu'elle ne le redoutait. Et si je ne m'étais obligé à cette attitude mielleuse, elle se serait peut-être encourue à toutes jambes ! Là, en revanche, c'est elle qui va venir ici. Appelle-la, Toshy !

- Tout de suite.

- Tâche de te contenir, pria Clio. Karémyne ne veut qu'agir pour notre bien.

- Laisse-moi avec elle, Clio, jeta-t-il encore.

Souriante, contente d'elle, ce fut loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait que Karémyne entra dans le bureau du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Avez-vous vu mes suggestions ?

- Oui, ça on peut le dire, rétorqua froidement Albator, ce qui lui fit instantanément comprendre quelle tournure allait prendre la discussion et elle pâlit légèrement, croisant les mains dans son dos pour en dissimuler l'infime tremblement, mais néanmoins bien décidée à se battre pour ses idées ! De quel droit vous êtes-vous lancée dans ces initiatives ?

- On m'a confié la remise en état de votre vaisseau, capitaine. C'est donc exactement ce que je fais ! déclara-t-elle posément, ses prunelles bleu marine dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

- Là, vous faites un peu plus qu'une réfection, Mlle Skendromme. Les systèmes établis par le Professeur Oyama ont été spécialement conçus pour l'_Arcadia_. Ils continueront à le faire fonctionner jusqu'au dernier jour.

- Vous êtes au courant que la technologie a évolué ? remarqua Karémyne qui se retrouvait sur son terrain. Les changements sont parfois bénéfiques.

- Vous n'avez pas à nous faire la leçon, à Toshiro et moi ! Vos connaissances sont théoriques. C'est nous qui aurons à voler dans l'espace. Maji n'a rien compris à la reprogrammation de l'alimentation des réacteurs. Vous ne croyez quand même pas un instant que nous reprendrons notre route dans ces conditions ?

- Je vous donnerai toutes les informations nécessaires, bien évidemment, assura-t-elle en commençant néanmoins à légèrement fléchir.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais pas à mon bord. Et qu'attendez-vous pour me débloquer la barre ?

- Pourquoi, vous comptez aller quelque part dans les heures à venir ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Karémyne. Elle se débloquera une fois que Toshiro aura rendu compatible le langage de ses programmations avec celui utilisé par _Skendromme Industry_. Je dois aussi procéder au remplacement complet des commandes des tourelles et doper les capacités des scans longue portée.

- Faites-nous redécoller, ne vous mêlez pas de tout le reste !

- Vous refusez toutes mes améliorations ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Vous comprenez vite ! railla à son tour le pirate balafré. Retournez auprès de Toshiro, il vous dira quoi faire de vos appareillages et il vous surveillera autant que vos équipes de techniciens !

- Je vais voir comment je peux faire pour procéder aux réparations, céda Karémyne en se retirant, conservant cependant dans un coin de la tête les modifications absolument indispensables à apporter au vaisseau vert.

- Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas tort, sur tout ? insista Toshiro une fois les portes refermées.

- Oui, mais elle n'a pas à le savoir ! Quel sacré fichu caractère dans cette jolie potiche !

* * *

Vu de l'extérieur, l'_Arcadia_ offrait une bien triste vision à son capitaine.

Bien que parcouru par les robots autonomes et les échafaudages des équipes du chantier naval, il demeurait encore à moitié couché sur son flanc tribord, une de ses ailes profondément enfoncée dans le sol. Les ouvertures béantes dans la coque avaient été colmatées mais les poses des nouvelles plaques demeuraient bien visibles. Brisé de l'intérieur, le Tranchoir de Proue était à remplacer dans sa totalité et le château arrière demandait encore de multiples réparations.

Comme tous les matins, une voiture était venue déposer Karémyne.

- Quelqu'un lui dira un jour qu'il y a des tenues plus pratiques pour parcourir les coursives d'un cuirassé ? marmonna Albator.

- Oh, si elle trottine sur ces talons aiguilles depuis sa tendre adolescence, ce doit être ce qui pour elle se rapproche le plus d'une mise confortable, remarqua Clio. Et arrête de te plaindre, le spectacle est plutôt agréable !

- Ca aussi, fit-il sombrement. Elle va finir par affoler ce qui reste d'équipage et ils ne voudront plus repartir !

Tournant la tête vers son amie, Albator put presque deviner un sourire sur son visage.

- Je suis certaine que tu la trouves à ton goût, reprit-elle.

- Effectivement, je ne serais pas contre me la faire, reconnut-il avec un petit rire. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut où il faut, et en bonnes proportions ! Oui, tirer un petit coup serait un bonus appréciable avant que nous repartions car j'ignore quand on pourra faire une nouvelle halte, volontaire celle-là !

- Reste à voir si elle voudra. Je te signale que tu l'as bien refroidie l'autre jour et qu'elle n'est toujours guère rassurée en ta présence. Et cette jeune femme, tu ne pourras pas la forcer, comme tu en as trop pris l'habitude ces derniers temps !

- On verra. Il reste encore une semaine avant que nous repartions et il peut encore se passer bien des choses. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je lui dois un dîner, ça pourrait m'aider…

- Quoi, tu comptes la saouler ? pouffa la Jurassienne.

- Et pourquoi pas ! ? gloussa-t-il à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Pour éviter de se confronter à nouveau avec l'héritière de _Skendromme Industry_, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ l'avait laissée travailler uniquement avec l'Ame de son vaisseau et dès lors procéder aux modifications que seul cette dernière aurait avalisée, lui se contentant de bougonner dans son coin à ces changements en perspective auxquels il lui faudrait bien s'adapter !

- Tu t'es arrangé avec Masu ? s'enquit Clio qui pinçait rêveusement les cordes de sa harpe.

- Et elle avec les cuisines du Manoir car nos cales sont dangereusement vides. Il nous faudra rapidement arraisonner un cargo pour réapprovisionner car nous n'avons également plus un sou vaillant pour payer ces vivres. Est-ce que tu pourras nous laisser l'appartement ?

- J'irai dans celui d'à côté, si tu as vraiment l'intention de la faire grimper aux rideaux tu auras tes aises.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu en arrives là…

- J'imagine que c'est la première fois que tu reçois une femme à bord de l'_Arcadia_ dans cette optique claire. Cette intimité est bien le moins que je puisse faire.

- Maya était venue à bord du _Deathshadow_, à l'époque. Cela fait partie des plus beaux souvenirs qu'elle et moi avons partagés… Effectivement, l'_Arcadia_ n'a connu aucune présence féminine, il a juste transporté son corps. Tout aurait dû être tellement différent, quand nous avions encore des rêves, des projets d'avenir… C'était dans une autre vie. Quelque part, c'est que Karémyne représente avec l'insouciance de ses trente ans et sa vie que son père a protégée de tout.

- Vous vous accordez bien plus que tu ne le penses, Albator. Son existence a été préservée. Elle aurait sûrement eu beaucoup à t'apporter, si nous ne repartions pas demain.

- Possible. Cela, on ne le saura jamais. Je vais faire préparer l'appartement pour ce dîner.

* * *

La longue robe fourreau noire faisait ressortir le teint de Karémyne ainsi que la blondeur de ses boucles où elle avait glissé des peignes sertis de petits diamants.

- Tu es sûre qu'il te faille te mettre autant en frais pour ce pirate que tant de monde recherche pour ses exactions ? grinça Dankest qui devait avoir guetté sa sortie de la chambre car elle l'avait trouvé devant sa porte.

- C'est le strict minimum, assura-t-elle. Je ne vais quand même pas me rendre à son bord en tenue de tous les jours ? Tu ne m'as pas faite éduquer ainsi, mon petit papa !

- Sois prudente.

Karémyne éclata de rire.

- Il y a longtemps que je suis une grande fille. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai organisé des parties fines ici !

- Dommage que ta mère ne rentre que la semaine prochaine… Tu es effectivement assez mature que pour savoir ce que ta mise peut provoquer auprès d'hommes qui ont des semaines de navigation derrière eux.

- Le capitaine Albator ne m'invite pas pour me faire sauter par tout son équipage, c'est un tête-à-tête !

- Lui seul, ce sera déjà suffisant… fit encore sombrement le président des chantiers navals. J'ai bien évidemment constaté qu'il ne t'impressionnait plus autant.

- Nous avons fini par collaborer de façon fructueuse, enfin, surtout entre Toshiro et moi, mais il a accepté la plupart de mes modifications. Il a beau être têtu, borné même, il sait quand il doit agir avec bon sens pour son vaisseau et son équipage. Il a un charme sauvage indéniable, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui auparavant, je ne sais absolument pas comment le prendre.

- Tiens-toi à bonne distance, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Oui, papa, fit docilement Karémyne en entourant ses épaules d'une longue écharpe transparente.

* * *

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était venu accueillir son invitée à son arrivée sous le ventre du vaisseau qui avait été redressé et était prêt pour le départ du lendemain.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Mlle Skendromme.

Curieusement, alors qu'il avait été parfaitement détendu lors de sa soirée au Manoir, le pirate balafré semblait plus mal à l'aise à son propre bord !

Dans la salle à manger, la table avait été dressée, les tentures tirées et les bougies de hauts chandeliers sur pieds rajoutaient la lueur tremblotante des flammes à l'éclairage du plafonnier.

Bien qu'elle ait été parfaitement sûre d'elle face à son père, Karémyne ressentit un brin d'appréhension quand les portes se refermèrent et qu'ils étaient à présent parfaitement seuls, Tori-San et Mi-Kun demeurés dans le salon.

Ne sachant plus trop quoi se dire, Albator et Karémyne étaient restés silencieux un long moment, silence que le pirate avait rompu en sabrant le champagne d'un geste précis.

Au final, cela avaient été des propos assez banals qui avaient été échangés durant le repas où les cuisines du Manoir avaient fournis les plats préférés de leur maîtresse, et que Masu avaient préparés avec soins.

- Je crains de ne pouvoir m'acquitter du montant des réparations à votre père avant longtemps, fit Albator après avoir rempli deux verres de cognac.

- Je ne vous surprendrai pas si je vous réponds qu'il le savait, dès le premier jour ?

- Je ferai de mon mieux, mais ça ne montera bien haut, insista-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Elle éclata de rire.

- En fait, tout ce que mon père souhaite, c'est que vous ne repointiez plus jamais la proue de l'_Arcadia_ du côté de notre planète !

- Ce n'est effectivement pas dans mes intentions. Les couloirs de navigation sont beaucoup trop fréquentés. Et ce n'est pas parce que l'_Arcadia_ dispose désormais d'un bouclier occulteur que je traînerai dans des zones aussi dangereuses pour le pirate que je suis !

- Vous voyez que j'avais raison !

- Vous avez eu Toshiro à l'usure. Il n'a plus l'habitude de l'insistance féminine depuis longtemps.

- Je peux vous retourner cette réflexion. Sinon, pourquoi m'auriez-vous si soigneusement évitée ?

- Vous n'aviez nullement besoin de moi, ni Toshiro ni vous.

Karémyne se leva soudain.

- Et si on arrêtait de mêler Toshiro à cette soirée ? Elle est pour vous et moi. Vous repartez pour des semaines ou des mois de vol, êtes-vous sûr de ne rien vouloir emporter d'ici ? Je vous ai vu me regarder, les premiers jours, puis vous vous êtes enfermé avec votre amie Jurassienne. Je doute qu'elle puisse vous satisfaire.

- C'est différent… Elle est la seule créature à avoir partagé cet appartement. Et vous êtes la première à entrer en ces lieux, enfin pour quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de mon équipage.

Le pirate balafré se pinça les lèvres, ayant aussi rarement autant parlé avec une interlocutrice ! Mais il avait également parfaitement interprété ses paroles.

S'approchant d'elle, la prenant par les épaules pour la faire pivoter vers lui, il prit possession de ses lèvres.

- J'espère que vous ne songiez pas à revoir votre Manoir de la nuit ?

Karémyne répondit par un gloussement alors que leurs sens s'étaient embrasés et qu'ils cédaient à la première étreinte de la nuit.

* * *

Rabattant encore une fois la couverture sur sa tête, Clio songea que c'est tout au bout du couloir qu'elle aurait dû s'installer pour la nuit !

« Dommage que nous n'ayons plus de temps, mais insonoriser quelques appartements du vaisseau n'aurait pas été du luxe ! J'espère que personne ne traîne dans le coin car cela donnerait des regrets à tous ceux qui ont vu Karémyne gigoter du popotin depuis trois semaines et là tout donne à penser qu'elle a un sacré coup de rein, tout comme son partenaire… ».

Elle saisit une nouvelle bouteille, la décapsula d'un coup de pouce et en but goulûment le contenu, d'une traite.

Les cris venant de l'appartement voisin se firent soudain beaucoup plus ténus à ses oreilles.

Mais bien qu'elle connaisse ses pouvoirs de télépathe, elle fut la première surprise des vagues de plaisirs violents qui l'agitèrent soudain, la faisant onduler en synchronisation avec les ébats du couple dans l'appartement voisin ! Sa main se glissa entre ses cuisses afin de tenter de réfréner le feu qui l'envahissait, mais ses propres gémissements se firent plus puissants et elle regretta alors son absence de langue pour se la mordre et étouffer les cris de jouissance qui montaient en elle.

"Je ne ressentirais jamais tout cela, au plus profond de moi, si - ce que tu prenais pour une relation sans lendemain, n'était pas si important, Albator... Cette Karémyne est vraiment ta troisième et dernière rose, celle qui comblera un jour ta vie, vos enfants - je vois, ces futurs proches et plus lointains. C'est merveilleux!".

_Merci à Vautour2B qui m'a rappelé les dons télépathiques de Clio_


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- Si cette nuit mes capteurs sonores n'avaient pas été d'une limpidité parfaite, ce que me renvoient en ce moment mes caméras est tout aussi éloquent ! s'amusa Toshiro.

- Oui, ça fait plutôt mal, reconnut Albator en passant le doigt sur ses lèvres gonflées et rouges, parfaitement conscient aussi de ses cernes !

- Arrête de te plaindre, tu as pris un pied d'enfer avec cette pseudo sainte nitouche et tu l'as envoyée au septième ciel dans la foulée !

- J'avoue. Je ne m'attendais pas à de telles envies de la part d'une jeune fille de bonne famille qui ne semblait penser qu'à son boulot… Ou alors, elle était exactement la petite garce que j'attendais, je ne saurais dire. Mais, de toute façon, j'ai été complètement surpris par ce qui ne devait être qu'une banale nuit de cul.

- Comment cela ?

Le pirate se racla la gorge, dansant presque d'un pied sur l'autre, l'esprit absolument pas au moment présent.

- Ca a commencé comme une simple partie de jambes en l'air mais ce matin, tout était bizarre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela… ou plutôt, si, il y a longtemps.

- Pourquoi serait-ce soudain différent ? interrogea Toshiro, aussi sincèrement surpris par l'aveu de son ami que ce dernier l'était de l'avoir énoncé !

- Depuis, Maya, je ne m'étais plus jamais réveillé auprès d'une femme. C'était vite fait bien fait. Juste à satisfaire les exigences du corps. L'esprit et encore moins le cœur y étaient… Ce matin, je l'ai vue dormir, elle était encore si différente de celle qui a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour nous permettre de repartir. La dernière étreinte de l'aube n'a rien eu à voir avec les autres, c'était vraiment l'entente des corps en un duo parfait, comme si cela l'avait été depuis toujours.

- Karémyne, une rose sans épines ? glissa Toshiro.

- Oh, vu son caractère, cela m'étonnerait ! Mais j'ai ressenti de drôles de choses, des souvenirs sont revenus – bien que je ne saurais les expliquer !

- Nous repartons bien dans quelques heures ? s'enquit encore l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_, un brin alarmé.

- Oui, je n'ai vraiment plus rien à faire ici.

- Tu vas lui faire tes adieux ?

- C'est bien le moins !

* * *

Dankest demeurant à son bureau, c'était sa fille qui avait reçu une dernière fois le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, quel que soit votre destination. Vous n'allez évidemment pas me l'apprendre.

- Ce que vous ignorez ne peut vous faire du mal, à vous et à votre famille. Il vaudrait d'ailleurs mieux que nul n'apprenne que j'ai « décoré » votre parc trois semaines durant.

Karémyne se mordit légèrement le bout de la langue.

- Est-ce que… il y a une chance pour qu'on se revoie, un jour ? Je crois que j'aurais aimé, dans d'autres circonstances…

- Je ne me suis pas montré sous mon meilleur jour, admit pour sa part le pirate balafré. Enfin, je crains surtout qu'il n'y ait plus de bonne facette à ma personnalité depuis longtemps.

- Vous vous méjugez. Il y a au moins un plan sur lequel nous nous sommes assez bien entendus. J'avais raison de vous redouter, bien que j'aie passé une nuit que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. J'aurai du mal à retrouver un partenaire à la hauteur !

- A votre tour de ne pas déprécier les garçons de votre monde, fit Albator avec un sourire qui était cependant légèrement moqueur. Vous y trouverez votre bonheur.

- Merci. Mais, désormais, je serai assez exigeante !

- Vous aviez déjà mis la barre haute, j'ai apprécié. Je reviendrai, Karémyne, je te le promets, promit-il en passant au tutoiement. J'ai une dette envers ta famille. Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'honorer, même si cela risque de n'être que symbolique.

- Cela vous honore. Je le répète, tu vaux mieux que tu ne le penses, et que tu ne me l'as effectivement donné à voir. A un de ces prochains jours, Albator.

Il exécuta à nouveau un impeccable baisemain, penché sur la main tendue, avant de définitivement prendre congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, depuis le perron du Manoir, Karémyne assistait à l'envol du vaisseau vert, ressentant à sa propre surprise un petit pincement au cœur.

* * *

Venue sur la passerelle, Clio avait jeté un coup d'œil à Albator qui, dans son haut et étroit fauteuil avait la tête à tout sauf à observer la mer d'étoiles comme à son habitude.

Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres et douceur et sérénité bien que les souvenirs soient tout sauf paisibles !

_ Après deux fois sur les tapis mêmes de la salle à manger, Albator avait relevé sa partenaire dont il pouvait presque entendre battre les battements du cœur, en harmonie avec les frissons de son corps._

_ Il l'avait amenée à sa chambre, l'avait poussée contre les tentures qu'elle avait agrippées, jetant ses jambes autour du bassin du pirate balafré qui s'était à nouveau emparée d'elle avant de la jeter sans délicatesse sur le lit._

_ Et après un moment de récupération, haletants, il était revenu au-dessus de sa partenaire qui l'avait à nouveau amené en elle._

* * *

Karémyne sortit de sa chambre pour profiter du soleil de fin d'après-midi sur la terrasse de son balcon.

Elle respira l'air frais du printemps qui s'annonçait, songeant que les mois à venir allaient être les plus importants et les plus beaux de sa vie.

Avant de rentrer, elle jeta dans une poubelle son test de grossesse positif.

« A un de ces jours, mon pirate. Tu as promis de revenir et je sais que tu respecteras ta parole. Je t'attendrai autant de temps que de nécessaire ! ».

FIN


End file.
